The Heir and The Truth
by funky 21
Summary: When Gwen turns up at hogwarts she given the chance to show Harry, Ron and Herminoe the truth about the war. Good Voldermort. evil Dumbledore. Gwen/snape, Voldermort/ harry Also mentioned Remus/ fenrir, Sirius/ charlie w, Greg/ forge. I HAVE DISLIXA. :
1. Chapter 1 The Hooded Girl

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**OK I'M GONNA ADMIT THAT THIS CAME TO ME AS I SAT DOING NOTHING LOOKING AT MY RED CAPE ON MY HOOK ON THE DOOR.**

**

* * *

**

As the last first year sat down at Ravenclaw table their was a load bang as the doors to the great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were opened. A girl dressed in a green dress with a sliver snake Patten and a red clock with a gold lion on, the hood was up walked straight up to the head table and stood in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" the girl spoke through gritted teeth. The whole hall was silent; No-one had ever spoken to the head teacher like that.

"Follow me Gwen, we can talk in my office" The head teacher said his voice always so calm now sounded a little stressed. "You may all dig in" with that said the tables filled with food and everyone dug in. the girl stormed out the hall, closely followed by the head teacher.

"She had a dark mark but it was different some how" Harry Potter , a 6th year Gryffindor told his best friends, Hermione Granger, bush haired Gryffindor and Ron Weasley a red headed Gryffindor.

"Emmm…. Did you see the way she spoke to Dumbledore?" Hermione spoke in her bossy voice. "He asked her here!"

* * *

MEANWHILE IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Sit down Gwen. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore's voice once again clam as he offered the girl form the hall a Lemon Drop.

"No thank you Albus" Gwen politely declined. "What is it that you want. I'm getting annoyed with all the owls."

"Gwen I need your help, I would like you to help me train Mr Potter and his friends." Dumbledore asked.

Gwen went quite for a few minutes. She was thinking about how this would help her get close to potter, to make him understand.

"Ok but Mr Potter not going to trust me, I have a dark mark even if it's different" Gwen answered carefully.

"I know, I will place you in all his classes and you will eat at his table. I will give you your own rooms to sleep in and train in of cause"

"Ok I'll do it. Let's go shall we, I would like to speak to the school" Gwen said with a smirk in place.

* * *

BACK IN THE GREAT HALL

Everyone was just finishing dessert, When the head master closely followed by the girl from earlier still with her hood up entered. The hall feel silent as they walked together between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The head master stopped and turned to face the hall of silent students. The girl also turned but kept her head down and hood up.

"I would first like to welcome you back" Dumbledore started his normal start of year speech. "I would like you all to meet…"

"Gwen Riddle" the girl cut in lifting her hood to show her long brown hair in two French plaits and a small sliver tiara, the hall gasped when the sore her eyes. "I'm here to help the students my age learn how to fight and improve in lessons. I am also heir to both Slytherin and Gryffindor but will be sitting for now at Gryffindor table" with that said Gwen made her to sit next to Hermione Granger.

"I been told to inform you that any products for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are banned and there is to be no magic between classes. Finally the forbidden Frost is still forbidden. Well good night and go straight to bed busy dad tomorrow."

The hall was suddenly filled with students standing to go to bed, The perfects leading the first years to their new house. Just before he left Harry shot a look at the new girl Gwen, who was looking straight back and green eyes meet red.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE! PLEASE REWIVE **

**AND I WILL REPLY TO ALL  
**


	2. Chapter 2 She's Smart

**AN: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM GWEN SHE'S MINE**

**THANK YOU FOR MY FIRENDS FOR HELPING ME PICK A NAME FOR GWEN.**

**THIS STORY IS SET IN THE 6TH BOOK BUT DOSE NOT FOLLOW THE BOOK CLOSLEY  
**

* * *

Gryffindor Tower.

At 11pm the common room was empty except for three 6th years who were huddled together by the fireplace.

"Her last names Riddle, she has a dark mark and red eyes. What more prove do you want Hermione?" Harry said. The three Gryffindors had been talking about the new girl Gwen for about three hours and were still arguing about weather to trust her or not.

"Ok so all this points to her being related to Voldermort but that's doesn't make her evil." Hermione was trying to keep an open mind on the whole situation.

"Ok we'll give her a chance. Where she staying anyway" Harry final gave in but he'll still watch Gwen closely.

"Don't know. Maybe her on rooms" Ron spoke joining the conversation for the first time." Maybe we should go to bed"

With that the trio said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

Great hall

The first thing the golden trio saw when they entered the great hall for breakfast wasn't Gwen sitting at the Gryffindor table but the person sitting next to her. Professor Snape.

"Gwen please be careful. Potter not to be trusted" Snape was telling Gwen

"Professor, their behind you" Gwen said pointing at the three as they were just getting to the table.

"Good morning Harry, Ron and Hermione" Gwen spoke cheerfully clearly she was a morning person.

"Good morning Gwen. How you sleep?" Hermione asked taking her seat next to Gwen. That when she noticed Gwen was not in school uniform, she was wearing a slier shirt with a green snake on and a gold skirt with a red loin on. Again she was wearing a tiara but her hair was down. Gwen hair was long about lower back and curled but it was all pined to one side.

"I slept great thanks for asking. I'm sorry if this upsets you but why are you in Gryffindor? I think your more Ravenclaw."

"The sorting hat said I belonged in both and I choice Gryffindor. Why aren't you in school uniform?"

"Because I'm not a student. I've all ready got my Owls, Newts and four mastery's"

"WOW really" Ron asked in disbelief "What age you get what? And what levels? And what mastery's"

"Ok I was 8 what I got my owls all O's. I was 10 what I got my Newts all O's except for history of magic which was an E" Gwen paused for breath "At 12 I got my Potions master, 13 Charms, 14 Transfigurations and 15 Defence Against the Dark Arts all passed with 95% or more. I've also got A* in 12 GCSE, 6 A-levels and 4 degrees."

"OMG! REALLY! WOW!" Was all Hermione could say.

"So that's why you're helping us" Harry said feeling better about Gwen.

"What's GSE, A leaves and degrows" Ron asked confused

"GCSE, A-levels and Degrees Ron" Hermione spelled out "Their muggle test. GCSE equal Owls, A-levels Newts and Degrees mastery's." Hermione explained. At that moment the head teacher interrupted them given Gwen her timetable.

**Riddle, Gwen Rose**

**Monday- 10am Transfigurations, 11am Charms, 1pm Potions.**

**Tuesday- 10am DADA, 11am free, 1pm Double Charms**

**Wednesday- 10am Double Herbology,1pm History of magic**

**Thursday- 10am DADA, 11am Transfigurations, 1pm Transfigurations, 2pm History of magic.**

**Friday- 10am DADA, 11am Free, 1pm Double Potions**

**Breakfast- 8am- 9:55am**

**Lunch- 12pm-12:55pm**

**Dinner- 5pm-7pm**

_All lessons are Gryffindor and Slytherin mixed. Gwen try to be behaviour but all teachers have agreed you can help. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Head teacher  
_

Their was a second sheet behind the timetable that Gwen read.

**Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall**

**Potions- Professor Snape**

**Charms- Professor Flitwick**

**Herbology- Professor Sprout**

**History of magic- Professor Binns**

**DADA- Professor Lupin**

"What D A D A?" Gwen asked the other 3 children.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" Hermione answered "why you get your timetable first"

"Because I'm special." Gwen answered. Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent.

"Extra classes will be on for any Newts students and Duelling Club for any student in 4th year and up. These will be held on Saturdays and Sundays" Dumbledore sat down after his speech and the head of houses stood to hand out the timetables. They started with the Newt students as there classes started earlier. Gwen stood up, grabbed a Blueberry muffin.

"see you guys in first lesson, I gotta get some stuff ready" she spoke and then left nearly dancing out the hall.

"She's smart" Hermione stated and the boy noddy their head in agreement.

"ARRR. Poitons, Double, Friday, last." Was all Ron said as he read his timetable.

* * *

**PlEASE REVIEW AND IF I HAVE MIS SPELLED ANY HARRY POTTER STUFF PLAESE TELL ME AND I'LL CHANGE IT BUT ONLY IF IT HARRY POTTER**

**MORE TO COME  
**


	3. Chapter 3 First day and changes being

**AN: DON'T WON ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K SO GWEN IS MINE.**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER IS POITED OUT DON'T NEED TO READ TO UNDSERSTAND STORY. **

**PLEASE REWIVE I LIKE GTTING THEM AND REPLY TO ALL

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3 – First day and changes being.

* * *

Transfigurations classroom

Gwen was the first student in Transfigurations; she was talking to professor McGonagall. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered they took there normal seats at the back of the class room.

"Hi guys can I sit with you?" Gwen asked, Hermione immediately replied "yes" but Harry didn't like the way Gwen asked the question as if they had no choice.

"Welcome to NEWT level Transfigurations, this year the work and homework are going to be harder and in a bigger quantity. For the next few lessons we will be trying to find your animagus, not all of you will have one. Gwen and me do have them and will give you a demonstration."

Gwen stood and went to stand by the professor. They both closed there eyes and two seconds later a tabby cat and a brown kestrel were in there place. McGonagall was definitely the tabby cat as the cat had glasses marks around the eyes. The kestrel was obviously Gwen, as when the bird spared her wings there was a small yellow crown mark. McGonagall changed back. "For this year I will be putting you all in a seating plan. So all off you go and stand by the side wall."

The whole class moved to the wall, all of them grumbberling (AN: RIGHT SPELLING?) under there breath about how unfair it was. The kestrel flew over to the class and changed just before hitting the wall back to Gwen and landed next to Hermione.

"Granger and Malfo here!" McGonagall pointed to the front row left seat.

"Potter and Riddle. In the middle"

"Weasley and Parkinson. Next table along"

"Zabini and Longbottom behind them."

"Finnegan and Goyle. Middle second row."

"Thomas and Crabbe. Behind Granger and Malfo"

Everyone moved to their seats, everyone also noticed that the houses had been mixed up.

"The person you are sitting next to will be the one to help you find your animagus form."

* * *

By the end of the class only one pair had been able to change his hand. Harry had managed to change his hand into a spider's leg. The other pairs had only rowed or hexed each other with Ron ending up in the hospital wing.

* * *

Charms was as bad if not worse than transfigurations. The class was again put in a seating plan to mix up the house. Apart from Gwen and Harry who were seated next to each.

* * *

Great Hall

At lunch the whole great hall was in a buzz, it seemed not just the 6th year classes had been mixed up.

"I think its Dumbledore's doing" Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"Of course it is" said Harry and Ron but Gwen said "No it's not"

"What do you mean Gwen?" Hermione asked

"I told Dumbledore that he should mix the house up more, so that we all started to understand each other and stop fighting."

"Why? Slytherin are evil" Ron said his face truing red in anger. Hermione and Harry nodded their head in agreement.

"Fine. I'm clearly not welcome here. I could be your only chance of beating the dark side but because I'm Slytherin I am evil." Gwen then stood up "so bye and good luck in the war." Gwen then went and sat by Draco Malfo.

"We should say sorry." Hermione said, harry actually agreed Gwen had helped him loads already.

"No we shouldn't she's one of the snakes." Ron said angrily.

* * *

Potions Classroom

When Harry and Hermione entered the Potions classroom, it was to once again to find all the students standing by one wall.

"Late again Potter?" Snape said with a smirk already in place. "How you got in this class I'll never know but if you're late again, your out.50 points form Gryffindor Mr Potter."

Harry didn't reply it would not do well to be kicked out of potions. Again the class was put in a seating plan. Snape seemed to be in a foal mod and put Hermione and Draco together, Neville (who had got his O in potions without Professor Snape breathing down his neck.) was put next to Goyle on the front row in front of the Professor desk. Once everyone was seated Snape stared to speck in a monotone voice.

"NEWT potions are harder than OWLS and the potions we will be making will be used in the hospital wing and are very dangerous" Snape paused to look at the people who he knew would not last long in his class (Longbottom and Potter) "Today we will be making pain reliever potion, the instructions are on the board. Gets started, you have one hour and 30 minuets"

"Sir?" Gwen asked she hadn't moved form her seat beside Harry again. "Do you want me helping everyone or just potter?"

"Just Potter, Miss Riddle, he will need all the help you can give him." Snape sneered.

* * *

After time was up Snape walked around the classroom looking at his students potions. He gave 20 points to Granger and 50 to Draco. Longbottom had made a useable potion, not that Snape would tell him that.

"Potter, what is this?" Snape snapped "This would not help anyone, did you even look at the board. Deten…."  
"That sir is a perfect Pain Reliever potion." The class gasped as Gwen interrupted Snape. "Now unless you would like me to go to Dumbledore and tell him about how you treat all the Gryffindor's and Harry so unfairly, you'll give credit were it due no matter what house."

"Very well Miss Riddle 20 points to Gryffindor for your excellent potion Mr Potter" Snape said throw gritted teeth, only Gwen could see the lust in his eyes and the bulge forming under his robes. The class packed up their stuff and left but just as |Gwen was about to leave with Draco. "Miss Riddle please wait, I need a word."

"Good luck" Draco whispered to Gwen and left closing the door behind him.

When Gwen turned around she found her self pushed against the wall and harsh lips pressing against hers in a passionate kiss.

LEMON WARNING

"So love, you thought you could have ago at me in my OWN classroom and get away with it." Severus whispered in his lover ear.

"No sev I didn't but you were out of order" Gwen replied "Let me make it up to you."

Gwen worked her way down Sev's body and unbuttons his trousers letting him spring free. Sev nearly lost it to when Gwen mouth coved his cock; she took him to the back of her trough. Sev only lasted a minute of Gwen nibbling, sucking and kissing his cock before spilling his seed into her mouth. After Gwen had finished cleaning Sev up, she stood.

"Thanks love" Severus said giving her a deep kiss; he could still taste himself on her lips.

LEMON OVER

"No problem. See you tonight, my room." Gwen said to her fiancé

* * *

Gryffindor common room

Harry and Hermione had just finished filling Ron in on what Gwen had done in potions.

"She stood up for me to Snape; he's the head of one of her houses." Harry said

"OK I think we should apologize for earlier. She not that bad." Ron said finally seeing that Gwen was still half Gryffindor.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING.**

**REIVEW PLZ OR I MAY NOT CARRY ON.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 It's starts Now!

**AN: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T OK.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REWVIEWS.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4- It starts Now!**

**Three weeks passed and the golden trio were still having trouble getting a chance to say sorry to Gwen.**

**Gwen had been avoiding the trio as she couldn't see them understanding or excepting the truth about her and the wizarding world, Gwen didn't want any more disappointment in her life. **

**Severus was happy that his fiancé had fallen out with the trio and that he was spending more time talking and making love with Gwen but he could see that she was un happy about the trio.

* * *

**

**SEVERUS'S CHAMBERS – DUNGONS.**

**Severus and Gwen were lying in bed on a Sunday evening, after a very long session of 'detention'. Severus lends down to place a slow kiss on Gwen awaiting lips.**

"**Love?" Severus asked.**

"**Yes sev." Gwen answered tridley as she lay her head on her fiancé bare chest.**

"**Can we talk love?"**

"**Yes, of cause we can sevey" **

"**One don't call me sevey, two I can tell how upset you are about the falling out you've had with the golden trio and I know you want to get them out the old man grip." **

"**I do sev, I really do. I can't seem to figure out the best way to make them see the truth and believe it."**

"**How about private lesson in your training room, that's why Dumbledore brought you to the school and gave you the room."**

"**Yeh I think you're right again sev and I will." Gwen final answered after tacking a good two minutes to think if this would work or not. Gwen kissed sev in thanks for the idea but just as it was getting heated they pulled apart with a gasp and both grabbing there left for arms in pain.**

"**I'll tell the old man." Severus said rushing to the fire, as Gwen grabbed there robes.

* * *

**

**RIDDLE MANNOR**

**Over 30 Death Eaters were gathered around a thrown in the centre of a ball room. There was a handsome young man; he had dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. This man sat there watching the Death Eaters no-one spoke as they waited for the late arrives. The doors opened as two Death Eaters entered. One was a normal Death Eater, the other was wearing a green robe with a sliver snake on and a red mask with a small gold lion on the left check, this one was also wearing her hood down and had a small tiara in her long brown hair.**

"**You're Late, give me a good reason and I might not punish you both." The man in the thrown said his voice sounding more like a snake talking English than a human man.**

"**Sorry My Lord" The normal Death Eater said, he was now kneeling info runt of his lord. "I had to deal with the old man before I left."**

"**Ok Severus you may stand I know how medalling the old fool can be." He told the normal Death Eater, truing to the other. "And you"**

"**Sorry" Was all that the different robed one said giving no explanation, she added with a smile. "You're changed daddy."

* * *

**

**10 MINTUES BEFORE- DUMBLEDORE OFFICE.**

**Knock, knock.**

"**Come in Harry" Dumbledore said. Harry always wondered how the head master knew who was standing at the door. As Harry entered the room the first thing he noticed was the head master was not smiling.**

"**Professor you wanted to see me." Harry said sitting down in front of the teacher table.**

"**Yes Harry my boy I did. I noticed that you had not been talking to Miss Riddle lately and must say I am disappointed in you."**

"**Why, sir" Harry asked he has never heard the head master so upset.**

"**Because my boy, I thought I could trust you to try and help more Gwen away from her father and over to the light side." **

"**So she is Voldermort daughter then?" **

"**Yes she is and I need you help. Gwen is very powerful and if she was on our side there was no way we could loose the up coming war but with her fighting by her dad we are going to have a hard time beating him. Gwen may also take over from her father when we killed him and become the next dark lady."**

"**I understand sir but Gwen won't speck to use after Ron offended her sir."**

"**How did he offended her my boy"**

"**He said all Slytherin were bad sir."**

"**Oh well then you must say sorry to Miss Riddle and get her back on our side and away from Mr Malfo."**

**Just then the fire went green and Professor Snape head appeared in the flames.**

"**Head Master, I have just come to tell you I have to go the Dark Lord has called."**

"**Ok Severus, be careful. Are you going alone or have you both been called."**

"**Both Albus and I must go I'm already late." Then Snape head vanished.**

"**Sir may I go it getting late and I have loads of homework."**

"**Ok My boy and make it up with Gwen." Was the last thing Dumbledore said then left to his pervert chamber as Harry walked back to Gryffindor tour.

* * *

**

**BACK AT GRYFFINDOR TOWER.**

**Ron and Hermione had been waiting up for Harry to return from his meeting with Dumbledore and had also been trying to figure out how to get to Gwen. The prorate opened for Harry to walk through.**

"**Harry, what did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.**

"**He wants me to get close to Gwen and convert her to our side off the war. She is Voldermort daughter and we need her on our side. Also Snape and I'm guessing her to have just been called away to see there lord." Harry said sitting down looking at the piece of parchment with all the different ways to Connor Gwen.

* * *

**

**BACK AT RIDDLE MANNOR- 1 HOUR LATER**

"**Dismissed apart from Gwen and Severus I need a word." Said Voldermort after a long and boring meeting, were once again his Death Eaters had nothing to report apart from all the fake Death Eaters who had been raiding muggle villages getting them in trouble. **

"**Yes father." Gwen asked taking her mask of and wiping her for head she heated wearing a mask it made her all sweaty.**

"**How your job going Gwen." Her father asked her.**

"**Not well, I'm not speaking to the trio at the moment because I don't see the point they are way to close to Dumbledore and won't believe me if I told them the truth. Father this is a waste off time and I want to come home." Gwen knew she had gone to far when her dad turned his wand on her.**

"**Crucio" Voldermort held the curse on his daughter for a good 5 minuets but she did not scream but her nose stared to bleed. "I don't need excuse, you are my daughter and do as your told and getting the trio from the dark side back to me." He lifted the curse. "Severus taking your fiancé and go." With that Voldermort stormed out the room.

* * *

**

**GRYIFFINDORE TOWER- 10 MINTUETS LATER.**

**Ron, Hermione and Harry were still up and were still looking for the best way to say sorry to Gwen.**

"**I say we just conor her and say sorry." Hermione thought the simple approach was the best. When the prorate hole opened and Gwen walked in wearing Green Death Eater robes with blood running from her nose and looking completely worn out.**

"**You three will start having private lesson with me starting tomorrow at 5 pm meet me by the Great hall and I'll take you to my training rooms." Gwen said and went to leave.**

"**We are sorry about the things we said about Slytherin please for give us and how did you get in?" Hermione said taking her opportunity to say sorry.**

"**I don't need a password I am the heir and all the castle knows it and the prorates open for me with out a password."**

"**Oh ok and we'll be there tomorrow." Harry answered and when Gwen left turned to Ron and Hermione and said "she's been crucio by her dad."

* * *

**

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE BUT I WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW MY GREAT STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5 You need to know the truth

**AN: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER JK DOSE AND WE ALL KNOW IT.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY SORRY IT TOOKS SO LONG**

parseltongue

_pevensie image_

* * *

Chapter 5- You need to know the truth.

GWENS ROOM

When Gwen awoke the next morning, she hurt all over. Her father had been very moody last night and had punished her for the first time in 2 years. Gwen knew it was because her father was lonely and worried about how easy Dumbledore could get to her. Their was a knock at the door and when she opened it, she found her fiancé with his trade mark smirk on his face.

"I thought you could use a pain potion or two" he told her handing the two green colour potions to her.

"Thanks" Gwen quickly took both potions, and then she pulled a disgusted look on her face. "Next time make them taste good" she said with a small frown.

* * *

GREAT HALL

Gwen was going to sit with the trio at Gryffindor table but thought first she would see how this afternoon went before forgiving and become friends again with the three, so instead she sat at Slytherin between Draco and Pansy.

"What happened last night, dad hasn't written to tell me said you would from now on" Draco asked Gwen the second she sat down. She filled in both Draco and Pansy on what happened at her father meeting the night before.

"Gwen wear do you get your clothes from." Pansy asked after noticing that Gwen was wear a red shirt with a sliver snake on and green trousers with a gold lion on.

"I designed them and dad tailor makes them for me"

"Cool. Please make on for me In Slytherin" pansy asked Gwen didn't reply thinking that it could be her Christmas present.

"Well we better go its time for transfigurations." Gwen said standing and walking out with pansy and Draco watching as the trio did the same.

* * *

The day went well for the trio and the Slytherin to. All Gryffindor and Slytherin noticed that the normal trio and Malfo weren't fighting and every one thought it had something to do with Gwen.

* * *

The trio were waiting by the great hall at 5 in normal muggle clothes. Hermione in joggers and a vest top, Harry in joggers and a t-shirt and Ron in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ron you're going to roast in those clothes" Hermione said

"I don't own any other muggle clothes" Ron Argued back but they both stopped when they saw Gwen walking up form the dudgeons, she was for once wearing black and not Slytherin or Gryffindor colours but the back of her vest top had a moving picture of a sliver snake and a gold lion fighting, her shorts were knee length and she was not wearing shoes.

"this way please" Gwen said leading the trio back down the dudgeons, they went passed both the potions rooms and Slytherin entrance and stopped at a picture of a lion with a snake head.

"Open it is the heir" Gwen hissed, it took harry a few minutes to realise she had spoken in parseltongue. " come in" Gwen lead them thought a green living room and red kitchen, thought the second door on the right into a large red and green room with swords and other weapons on the wall as well as fighting dummy's and targets on the walls. "Welcome to my training room. Today I want to test your wand walk but first come over here." They all moved closer to Gwen who was standing by a pevensie.

"That's a Pevensie." Hermione pointed out "Why are we near it"

"Because it's time you knew the truth about this war." Gwen told them off how Dumbledore had framed her father and how the Voldermort and death eaters that did all the killings and that had been trying to kill harry were fakes. "My father is not good no but he wants to change this world so that muggle born's join the world earlier and lean about our ways as most don't know and feel bad because the children with parents their age know more. He also wants to open orphanages for wizard children so they don't have to go to muggle ones. Dumbledore wants him hated and dead so that things won't change. Just look in the pevensie and you'll see the truth I promise." Gwen finished.

"Ok. I will, this war is making my life a living hell." Harry said. Hermione and Ron agreed as soon as harry did.

* * *

_Harry, Gwen, Ron and Hermione watched as Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and McGonagall and other members of the Order of the phoenix put on death eater robes._

_"You will protkey to the graveyard and wait until potter arrives then Ginny you will take the pollyjuices potion and turn into peter, kill anyone that comes with Potter. Bring Voldermort back using that spell, then try to kill potter make sure it looks good and remember to make sure he gets back. The rest of you take the pollyjuices and make sure Potter sees you all as Malfo and the others." Dumbledore told them all.

* * *

_

When they all got out off the pevensie that had seen the night that Voldermort supposedly to off come back and many other nights and day before and after the return of Voldermort with different members of the order going out as death eaters.

"Harry why didn't you ever tell us how bad that night was and the other nights to?" Hermione asked. Ron had gone into shock after seeing his mother, father and sister being death eaters.

"I didn't think it matter." Harry said and carried on with "I can't believe it Molly, Arthur and McGonagall have been the ones hurting me."

"Well believe it Harry" said a deep voice behind them turning around the trio found Voldermort with a handsome face and dressed in green and Snape with a smirk on his face.

"Daddy" Gwen said socked.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE PLASE PLASE REVIEW IT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.**


	6. Chapter 6 He's a bunny

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECTS GWEN. **

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT WITH NOT MANY PEOPLE REWIVEING I FIND IT HARD TO FIND THE POINT.**

**THE IDEA FOR VOLDERMORT ANIMUGUS GOSE TO **Windseeker2305 **IN HER STORY THE BLLACK BUNNY.**

**ENJOY

* * *

**

Chapter 6- He's a bunny.

"**Daddy" Gwen said shocked.**

Gwen then ran to her father and jumped into his open arms and gave him a huge hug, to the shock of the whole room. Snape soon snapped out of the shock and laughed at Ron who had fainted and Hermione who was trying to wake him back up. The second Ron did come around he fainted again when hearing Snape laughing.

"I think the Mr Weasley may need to leave the room until he is clam or have a calming draught. Severus can you go fetch one for Mr Weasley and get your self in control." Voldermort said very calmly as he put his daughter back on the floor but still kept her in a hug. In reality Voldermort was a very protective and family orientated man and not seeing his daughter for months was making him very stressed and worried.

"Of cause my lord, shall I get one for the other as well" Severus said between fits of laughter at the way one of the trio had reacted, he was also a little worried at the lack of reaction on Harry face he had not spoken or moved since Voldermort had entered the room with him. Gwen had also noticed this and was also worried about Harry's lack of reaction.

"Harry" Gwen asked a vale pale ad still harry who showed no reaction to his name. "Harry are you ok?" still no reaction Gwen moved from her father and put her hand on Harry's shoulder only to have him flinch away from the contact.

"No, please don't touch me" Harry shouted and jumped away from Gwen. No one moved or spoke, none of them knew how to react to Harry's reaction to Gwen.

"Mr Potter, are you ok or would you like me to leave and we will meet again tomoz." Voldermort could see how Harry was conflicted on what he had learned and what he had always been lead to believe.

"Yes that would be very good. Thank you moldymort" Harry said as he and Hermione picked Ron up and carried him back to Gryffindor tower. Gwen broke into a big fit of giggles as she ran off to find Snape and tell him about what had happened and how the calming draught wouldn't be needed anymore.

"Moldymort?" was all Voldermort could say as he suddenly disapparated from the room.

* * *

**NEXT DAY-GREAT HALL**

The Gryffindor trio were one of the first people to arrive at breakfast, they all had little sleep and were still trying to decide weather they were going to believe what they saw and where told or just to forget and pretended it never happened. Harry was struggling the most after never really having a family that loved him or cared, finding out that the people he believed to be family had been hurting him and lying to him made him upset and angry at the same time. When the post arrived a black raven derived three letters, one to each of the trio.

_Miss Granger_

_Please meet my daughter outside the great hall at 2pm today, I will here your diction on what you learned last night and will take action according to your diction_

_Your_

_Lord Voldermort_

_Mr Weasley_

_Please meet my daughter outside the great hall at 2pm today. I will like to know your decision and will act according to your diction. Also please visit professor Snape before hand and get a calming potion as we do not want a repeat of last night._

_Yours_

_Lord Voldermort_

_Mr Potter_

_Can you please meet my daughter at 2pm in the great hall so that I can hear your decision and act accordingly. I would like for you to take into account the amount of time I have lied to you and the amount of time Dumbledore has lied to you, note that I never have and never will if you chose my side. One last thing if you EVER call me moldymort again I will personally make sure you never have children_

_Yours_

_Lord Voldermort._

After each child had read there letter they looked at each other. Ron had made his decision, so had Hermione. Harry listened to Voldermort advice and notices that once again he had not lied to him and made his decision right there and then.

* * *

**GREAT HALL 2PM**

Gwen walked into the great hall to find two of the trio standing there, both had looks of determination on there faces.

"Where is your friend" Gwen asked the two.

"We don't know" They both said. Just then they heard footsteps and the head master voice heading there way.

"Quick behind here" said Gwen pushing the two behind a tapestry of a three head dog.

"Are you sure this is were they are meeting" Dumbledore asked his accomplice. His accomplice just nodded. "Then were are they. You said that there going dark and meeting Voldermort but there not here. So you just have to keep an eye on them and tell me what they are up to" Dumbledore told him and walked away.

"Ron, he betrayed us" Hermione said as she started to cry. Harry just froze in shock; Gwen put her arm around Hermione and led her back to the training room.

When they walked into the training room they saw Voldermort sitting on a red chair watching Snape practising his spell fighting a training dummy.

"What is up Miss Granger?" Voldermort said offering here a seat.

"It turns out Mr Weasley was not a loyal or trustworthy friend, he ran and told Dumbledore what we are up to and were to find us." Gwen said not taking her eyes of her fiancé as he practise his spells. She ran up behind him jumped on his back and kissed his neck. Snape fluttered in his step and was hit by a stunning spell from the dummy.

"That my dear is why you should never get distracted when in a fight" Gwen said as she cast the spell to awaken her fiancé and gave him a kiss.

"Ok, I've made my decision. I want to join you and kill the people that have lied to me all my life." Harry said as he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I also would like to join you my lord" Hermione said joining Harry on the floor.

"Neither off you need to bow to me and neither will take my mark. You will be joining my inner circle." Voldermort informed them. "Now let's go and meet my inner circle and close friends." With that Voldermort turned into a bunny and hoped over to his daughter.

"We have to go to the chamber of secrets and my father can't walk around can he." Gwen said when she saw the shock on the two teens faces.

"He's a bunny" said Harry as he burst into a fit of laughter "Bunny mort"

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING PLASE REVIEW IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN TEN I DON'T THINK I WILL WRITE ANYMORE.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fun the Death Eater way

AN: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG HAD TO DO COLLAGE WORK AND FINSH MY OTHER STORY. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN GWEN. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE IDEA OF BUNNYMORT THAT GOSE TO Windseeker2305 

PLASE READ AND ENJOY BUT I WILL TELL YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A FILLING CHAPTER WHILE IO DECIDE IF I CAN CONTIUNE OR IF IM OUT OF IDEA

I HAVE DISEXIA SO BE NICE.

* * *

**Chapter 7- A bit of fun the Death eater way.**

* * *

VOLDERMORTS MANOR

When Harry, Hermione, Gwen, Severus and Voldermort arrived at his home it was to find the entire Inner circle already gathered. The first thing Voldermort did after changing back into his hum from was send a stingy hex at Harry.

"Take that as a warning, I will not be called Bunnymort by you again or any other names its Tom or Voldermort it's up to you." He informed Harry he always hated his animagus form and did not take well to being called names.

"Sorry Tom but I couldn't resist" Harry apologies but the rest of the crowd were all ready laughing loudly.

"STOP" Voldermort shouted and everyone did immediately expect for Gwen. "Hunny I said that enough" And he thorough a stunner her way.

"My lord, are we still having karaoke night" Bellatrix said bouncy on the balls of her feet. "And Harry just so you know I was very close to the Longbottoms and would not have hurt them at all"

"I know Bella and I understand." Harry said giving her a hug and over her shoulder he noticed some similar red hair and faces. "Bill, Charlie, Greg, Forge, Sirius and Remus?" He Questioned.

" Yes Harry" Sirius said to him and explained " Me and your parents joined Voldermort about a year out of school, we never trusted Dumbledore. When we joined we realised everything he had said was a lie and that was when we meet Remus propel he had always been in our year but we never spoke. We trusted peter but he told Dumbledore what we had done and where we were all hiding. It was Dumbledore who killed you parents Harry not Voldermort and the only reason we told Dumbledore we had made a mistake and wanted to join the light was so we could protect you. Dumbledore made you the story of how we had all been friends for years and always hated Severus which is not true but we followed the story until we knew we could get you out of there Pup." When he finished he opened his arms and Harry ran to his godfather for a hug.

"Harry we joined Voldermort when we saw how Dumbledore was acting and hiding things and we have never looked back. Welcome to the club our Apprentice" The twins said and they both gave Harry a kiss on each check and patted his bum.

"It's good to see you both I've missed you" Harry kissing each twin on the check.

"Cub" Remus said opening his arms to have his hug.

"Right now we are all know the story and have said our hello's I believe it is karaoke time." Voldermort said waking his daughter and leading the way to the performance room. They all followed Harry walking with the twins and Hermione talking to Remus about school work.

* * *

PERFORMANCE ROOM

By the time they arrived in the room on the other side of the manor. Gwen had changed into a green dress with a red lion and gold heels with her hair up in a bun.

"Right Bella and Rodolophus first"

* * *

Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna

**Bella **Rodolophus

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
**  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down

Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

* * *

"And Bella would also like to sing a solo so off you go Hun" Rodolophus says.

* * *

Coz I Can by Ana Johnsson

I could be anything, you want me to be  
Cook you nice dinners, and then gently rub your feet  
I could be the perfect wife, and be your slave for life  
But I won't, no I won't

I could be the sweetest thing, you think you've ever seen  
Dress up in skimpy clothes, all to fulfill your dreams  
I could do anything, to show how much you mean  
But I won't, no I won't

[Chorus]  
I'll be a fly in your soup, the one that's always in your face  
Try to wave me away, I'll be right back on your case  
I'm the stain on your suit, yeah that one you can't replace  
Just because I can  
I'll be the itch on your back, on a spot that you can't reach  
I'm the reason you crack, yeah I'm like a bad disease  
Just because I can - just because I can

I could be the mistress, who says she doesn't care  
And I'll keep on smiling, when you're treating me like air  
I could be your best friend, the one who's always there  
But I won't, no I won't

[Chorus]  
I'll be a fly in your soup, the one that's always in your face  
Try to wave me away, I'll be right back on your case  
I'm the stain on your suit, yeah that one you can't replace  
Just because I can  
I'll be the itch on your back, on a spot that you can't reach  
I'm the reason you crack, yeah I'm like a bad disease  
Just because I can - just because I can  
Just because I can - just because I can

I'm gonna be, that thing in your head  
Keeping you awake, at night in your bed  
And every time you feel, you're losing control  
Remember I'm the one, who dug you that hole  
Just because I can

I can be the things you want  
But I won't…

[Chorus]  
I'll be a fly in your soup, the one that's always in your face  
Try to wave me away, I'll be right back on your case  
I'm the stain on your suit, yeah that one you can't replace  
Just because I can  
I'll be the itch on your back, on a spot that you can't reach  
I'm the reason you crack, yeah I'm like a bad disease  
Just because I can - just because I can  
Just because I can - just because I can… I can

I can be the things you want  
But I won't

* * *

"Next Lucius and Narcissa" Voldermort said.

* * *

Perfect by Mason and Princess superstar. 

Lucius **Narcissa **both

4 3 2 1  
4 3 2 1  
1 2 3 Whoo

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect  
**  
**Thats right i'm a superstar  
Everybody wanna come up when i'm at the bar  
All the people wanna try  
Its like give me some more  
Try a little harder hunni  
Give me some more  
**Lets go i'm a superstar  
Getting busy with the boys hanging at the bar  
Everybody come across cause they all want me  
You all knew when you saw me  
I like how you look, Baby call me**

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect  
**  
**1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect

Check it out now

**The Look  
The Lips  
The Hips  
The Tits  
The Hair  
The Eyes  
The Skin  
The Waist**

You can see what i can do on this microphone  
So guess what i'm gonna do to you at home

The Look  
The Lips  
The Hips  
The Tits  
The Hair  
The Eyes  
The Skin  
The Waist

You can see what i can do on this microphone  
So guess what i'm gonna do to you at home

Perfection hahaaa

1 2 3 4

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect

(Perfect, perfect, perfect, I'm perfect)

1 2 3 4  
4 3 2 1  
1 2 3 4  
4 3 2 1

1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect

* * *

Everyone was laughing so hard at the end of the Malfoy's song it took a few minutes before they were calm enough to continue.

"Next Charlie Wesley" Voldermort said

* * *

Man wanted from the show Copacabana 

Man wanted  
One real man wanted  
One mister rough and tough who'll kiss me 'til I cry

Man wanted  
Tall, dark and tan wanted  
About this much across and just about yay high

Previous experience required  
Plus a lifetime guarantee to satisfy  
(spoken: in writing!)

Man wanted  
No Peter Pan wanted  
These ain't no kiddie toys  
So boys need not apply!

Man wanted  
One handy man wanted  
Some guy who's got the tools to keep my heat on high!

Man wanted  
One ? wanted  
One ? who can make my feathers fly!

Extra strength and stamina desired!  
If you think you've got enough to qualify...  
(spoken: I'm waiting!)

Man wanted  
No Peter Pan wanted  
These ain't no kiddie toys  
So boys need not apply!

Man wanted, man wanted

Keep those gents from Lord and Taylor  
Slip me one good sweaty sailor  
One...real...liiiive man wanted!

spoken: It's so hard to find good help these days, Yeah!

* * *

Harry never knew Charlie was gay but from the looks he was giving Sirius it was clear who he liked. For years Harry had know he was gay and the reason him and the twins are so close was because they had been messing around sexually together for years.

"Next My Lovely Daughter Gwen" Voldermort said lovely sarcastically.

* * *

Brick by boring brick by paramour

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

* * *

Gwen came of stage to a very heated kiss from her fiancé. Voldermort coughed to get them to stop he did not want to see his daughter kissing anyone even if he approved of the relationship.

"Ok next Hermione you goanna have a go" Voldermort asked

"Sure I've got the perfect song" And Hermione stood and walked toward the stage.

* * *

Misfit by Amy studt

So you think you got it all worked out  
You got your hotpants on  
You got your arse right out, you  
Think that you are something new and special  
And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all

Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
I kept slippin in the heels and I never got it right  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl, oh

So keep doing what you're  
doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
(Ah)  
But that's ok

So you got your little groups and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl

So keep doing what you're doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

So what we don't look the same?  
So what we don't, so what we don't  
So what I don't play your game?  
So what I don't, so what I don't  
So what if I don't?

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (misfit)  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (I'm a misfit)  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

But that's ok

* * *

Hermione got the biggest clap of the night so far and Harry was whopping.

"Hermione you never said you could sing" Harry said giving her a hug

"I'm not that good." Hermione said blushing.

"Yes you are" Said Bill

"Bill next" Voldermort said.

* * *

I want to make magic from the show Fame

I want to make magic  
I want to be bigger than I am  
I want to make people really care  
Really give a damn

I want to make magic  
I want to breathe fire on the stage  
I want to make every single line  
Jump right off the page

I want to do it all from A to Z  
I want to do 'The Lion in Winter'  
Brecht and Harold Pinter  
Sophocles, Eugene O'Neill

I want to really see what I can be  
Another Jason Robards or DeNiro  
Play a tragic hero  
Go for it all and really show the way I feel

I want to make magic  
I want to electrify the place  
I want to be more than just a fool  
With make-up on his face

I want to make magic  
Magic  
Magic

* * *

Bill was also a great singer and the song was very funny.

"Next, I'm dreading this, the Twins Wesley" Voldermort said shacking his head.

* * *

One and the same by Selana Gomez and Demi Lovato

**Fred **George both

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la**  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

**You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
**(Ever tell)

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
**(LOL)

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
**(That you're not alone)  
**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!  
**  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
**(Get along)**

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
**(Here I go again)  
**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

**'Cause we're one**  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
**'Cause we're one**  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

* * *

The twin's performance was also very funny but nobody expect less form the two but the songs also fitted the twin perfectly.

"I'll go next then and after me Harry your up" Voldermort said walking to the stage.

* * *

I can't decide by scissor sisters.

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

* * *

He sang the song as a joke which Harry seemed to get as he was laughing along with the rest of the Inner circle and Hermione.

"Sorry couldn't resist that one. Harry your turn" Voldermort said walking back to his seat and laughing along with the others.

"GO Harry." Shouted the twin's and Hermione.

"He can sing great you know he would sit in the common room and singing while playing the guitar for us all" Hermione informed the Inner circle who look confused by the Twin's and Hermione enthusiasm and the confidence that Harry had on the stage.

* * *

Raise Your Glass by Pink

Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

* * *

Everyone was in shock at Harry song and sing but they all enjoyed it all the same and clapped along.

"Right everyone bed" Bella said

"Your own bed" Voldermort said glaring at the twin's who were talking to Harry and could hear them say they were going to go to the same room for some fun. Voldermort felt jealous he always liked both men and women and had not felt lust for either sex for a long time but when he looked at Harry he just wanted to jump him.

"Yes sir" The boy's said saluting. Harry couldn't believe how fun his night had been.

"Thank you Gwen and Tom. I've never been this happy and can see that Dumbledore has been lying to me. I'll join you and fight."

And with that the war changed and sifted but nobody noticed expect to one certain bird in the headmaster office that could see the gloom was over and a better world was coming.

* * *

**AN: PLASE READ AND REVIEW HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND MY SONG CHOICE FOR EACH CHARTER.( sorry about all the line breack i thought it be easier to read if you knew where the songs are) That the botton with the review on click it.**


	8. Chapter 8 The moring after

**AN: WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. YET. THANK YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND CHERYL FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY TEXT ON SOME SPELLING I JUST COULDN'T DO**

**ENJOY BUT REVIEW**

**WARNING: THERE ARE LEMON'S IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The morning after the night before**

**ROOM 4**

Harry awoke in a strange room with green walls and a four poster bed which he was lying in, it took him longer than you'd think to realise what had happened the night before and for him to understand where he was. It also took him the same amount of time to find the two people lying in bed with him and that they were all naked.

"Moring harry" said both the twins at the same time. It always amazed harry with how the twins always knew what the other was going to say.

"Morin, what's the time?" Harry asked as he knew that soon they would have to be back at school.

"9 and last night was great, we really needed that" said one twin to harry while the other just nodded his head.

Knock Knock

"Come in if we wish but be warned we are naked" answered what harry had now worked out to be Fred.

The person at the door turned at to be a very anger Voldermort. He came matching into the room with his wand in his right hand and before any of them could outer a word he had both the twins hanging upside down by their ankles.

"I am positive I said your own beds last night. Give me one good reason not to crucio you and lock you in the dungeon for the rest of the week." Voldermort asked both twins, when both remand silent he sent a stinging curse their way.

"Ouch"

"Oi voldy why do you care?" Said Harry "am I not allowed to have fun?"

"Not with them. Now get dressed and down stairs you've got school" Voldermort replied and stormed out while dropping the twins on their heads.

"What got his bunny lord's tail in a twist this morning" said George.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ROOM 2- GEWN'S ROOM**

**LEMON **

Snape awoke to the feeling of Gwen's mouth wrapped around his penis and immediately felt happy at his life. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pushed her down on his penis further and harder than before. Just before he came he pulled he up to him by her hair and kissed her hard as he pushed his penis equally as hard into her hot, wet core. After much groaning and moaning they both cam hard with a scream of the others name.

**END OF LEMON**

Just in time to here the shouting of Voldermort to Harry and the banging of his door.

"I'm not sure about you but I feel like staying here a while longer and not going to see what's up" said Gwen lying her head on her fiancé chest.

"Did you see your fathers face last night" Snape asked. "I think he may have taken a liking to Harry." Gwen did not reply and just lay there in silence thinking he may be right and she may soon have a new dad who is younger than her. How messed up is that.

**ROOM 6**

* * *

Charlie was having an amazing dream in which he was lying in the spooning position with Sirius behind him and kissing his neck.

"Charlie" he whispered "time to wake up"

And he did to find that he dream was not just a dream but in fact reality and couldn't be happier. That when Sirius decide to grinned against him and he felt his penis against his bum. (**AN: SORRY BUT ALL HAVE ALREADY HAD ONE LEMON)**

**FLOOING ROOM**

* * *

At 9:30 am all the student where gathered to return to school but Gwen who had sent a house elf to say she was feeling 'sick' so would not be returning to school. Snape was also absent so nobody truly believed that she was sick.

"Time to leave then" Voldermort said to Harry and Hermione "pleasure to see you Hermione have a nice trip" he complete ignored Harry and walked away leaving them to floo themselves home.

"Gwen Training Room Hogwarts" Harry said stepping into the fire and he was gone. Closely followed by Hermione. Neither saw the red eye's watching them leave.

**HOGWARTS BY THE TRAINING ROOM**

* * *

Ron had sat their all night waiting for the people he had once considered his best friends to return from betraying them and joining the Dark Lord Voldermort. As they stepped out of the training room Ron walked up to them.

"You went" he shouted

"YES RON WE DID. WHERE WERE YOU" Hermione shouted back, tears began to roll down her face.

"Doing what we all should have done and telling Dumbledore" Ron Replied

"Did you have your eyes closed Ron, when Gwen showed us those things or are you just like your parents" said Harry who was also getting upset and going red. By this point they had gathered quit the crowd around them. People were whispering things like "the golden trio are fighting." "Harry talking bad about Dumbledore"

"Yes we are fighting because Ron here is a backstabbing Nob" Harry shouted to the crowd and began to walk away with Hermione.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVN'T JOINED VOLDREMORT" Ron shouted and the crowd went silent waiting for Harry reply.

"No Ron you joined someone worst" Hermione said.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFY . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE THE TWINS MAY PICK YOU TO HAVE SOME FUN. ;)**


	9. AN

Hi

Sorry to have to write this auothor note but i would like for you ALL to know i have not given up on this story.

I am in my last year at college and have been given so much work to get done and when i'm doing that i am working or practising for two show perfomance and have NO spare time.

I will update as soon as possible (probley about July ish)

Funky 21

Sorry 3 u all.


End file.
